Maiores Medos
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Após terem terminado com o demônio, Dean e Sam tomam caminhos diferentes. Mas, um dia Dean volta para uma nova caçada, e descobre que diferente dele, Sam conseguiu deixar o passado para trás. E pior, Sam arrumou uma garota que Dean odeia.
1. Prólogo

**N/A**- Eu resolvi escreve ressa fic de um dia para o outro. Eu AMO Supernatural, então achei que seria interessante tentar escrever algo sobre isso. Eu sei que o Prólogo está ruim e muito pequeno, mas é minha primeira tentativa, e os capítulos da série sempre tem um pequeno prólogo. Então, aqui estou eu. Só para avisar, tem uam Personagem Original na fic, e eu sempre odiei OC, mas não teve jeito. Espero que gostem dela, como o Sam, mas podem odia-la como o Dean. De qualquer jeito, tem para todos os gostos. Se tudo der certo serão 3 fics, ou talvez até 4 se me animar, cada uma com vários capítulos. Isso depende do interesse de vocês na história. De qualquer jeito, vamos começar aleitura logo! Vou acrescentar o primeiro capítulo em seguida. Beijos, Madam Tessa!

**Prólogo**

Ela fechou a torneira, levando a panela para ferver a água. Enquanto cozinha cantarolava, a televisão estava ligada na sala o volume muito alto.

-Max! Max!- ela gritou, enquanto picava os tomates.- Abaixe essa televisão.

O pequeno menino abaixou um pouco apenas, não queria perder a maratona de desenho. Ele riu quando Jimmy Neutron fez uma coisa explodir em cima de seus amigos. Na cozinha a mãe revirou os olhos, ainda cantando, Robert deveria estar chegando em poucas horas com Rebecca, eles estariam famintos. Era melhor apressar o macarrão.

Se abaixou para pegar o pacote no armário, quando viu algo se movimentando no fundo. Pulou de susto para trás. Ratos! Sempre aqueles malditos ratos, ela já pedira para Robert por armadilhas em volta da casa, mas nada. Se abaixou pegando o pacote mau-humorada, pelo menos nunca havia visto nenhum dos bichos nojentos, mas eles faziam muito barulho e era perigoso deixar as crianças numa casa infestada de ratos. E ela parece tão boa quando a compraram.

-Ai!- gritou, ao ver sangue escorrer de seu dedo, onde cortara com a faca.

Subtamente, o som dos ratos se tornou mais alto e mais freqüente, como se o sangue derramado os atraísse.

**N/A**- Avisei que seria curto!


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A- **Aqui etsá o primeiro capítulo, bem maior que o prólogo!!!! Hahahahahaha, não que fosee muito difícil!

_Capítulo 1_

**Reencontro **

Dean Winchester cantarolava junto com o rádio, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas calmas de uma cidadezinha, no interior da California, perto de São Francisco. Ele olhava com impaciência as pessoas que caminhavam em direção à praia, se divertindo. Era um pouco depois da hora do almoço, e ele estava com fome. Não havia parado de dirigir desde manhã, estava cansado e irritado. Olhou mais uma vez para o pedaço de papel com o endereço que conseguira com o sistema de informações. A rua estava certa, procurou pelo número 137. Era um pequeno prédio de tijolos à vista, com um pequeno jardim em frente e um portão de ferro baixo.

Estacionou seu velho Chevy Impala, e desceu suspirando fundo. Já faziam alguns meses desde que vira Sam pela última vez. Após a morte do demônio que perseguiram durante anos, ambos concordaram que deviam seguir seu próprio caminho em busca do tempo perdido. Sam voltara para a faculdade, meio a contragosto e Dean... bem, Dean estava ali agora. Precisava falar com Sam mais uma vez. Entrou no pequeno prédio, e se aproximou da mesa com o porteiro.

-Olá, eu procuro Samuel Winchester. Ele mora no número 101, certo?- perguntou verificando no pedaço de papel

-Primeiro andar, primeira porta à direita.- o velho homem respondeu, apontando uma escada, sem desviar os olhos da pequena televisão branco e preta, onde passava um jogo de baseball.

-Obrigado.- Dean disse, com uma leve pancada no balcão.

Ele subiu rapidamente até o primeiro andar, o lugar parecia novo, era limpo e claro. Se comparado com os lugares onde Dean havia morado nos último dias, aquilo era um palácio. Sammy devia estar realmente se dando bem na faculdade. Ele chegou em frente a porta onde havia o número 101 em bronze e tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu, tocou de novo se virando para o corredor com outras três portas iguais aquela. A porta se abriu com um rangido segundos depois:

-Sammy, por que demorou tanto...? - ele começou a dizer, mas parou a ver um olho castanho espiando-o por uma fresta na porta.- Her... oi. Eu acho que houve um engano.- ele disse sem graça.- Me desculpe, mas...

-Mas?- a garota perguntou, abrindo a porta um pouco mais. Dean pode ver que ela tinha cabelos curtos castanhos, e um rosto bonito, mas nada fora do normal. Mesmo assim, Dean sorriu charmoso para ela.

-Me disseram que um cara mora nesse apartamento, mas obviamente...

-E mora.- ela o interrompeu.

-Sim.- Dean riu.- Mas, com certeza não é o Sammy.

-Samuel Winchester?- ela perguntou.

-É.- Dean concordou surpreso.- Você o conhece?

-Obviamente.

-E ele está aí? Você pode chama-lo?

-Não, ele não está aqui.- ela respondeu tentando fechar a porta, mas ele a parou segurando-a aberta.

-Espere, por que não me convida para entrar?- ele perguntou desconfiado. Aquela garota era muito estranha, não sorrira para ele nenhuma vez, falando apenas frases curtas. Ele havia visto muita coisa para não desconfiar, mesmo que fosse de garotas.

-Porque eu não sei quem você é.- ela respondeu fechando a porta com força, e se Dean não tivesse segurado-a com as duas mãos, ela teria fechado.

-Eu sou o irmão dele.- falou, forçando a porta aberta e mostrando sua carteira onde seu RG estava.

-Você diz que é.- ela respondeu.

-Quem é você, afinal?

-Não te interessa.

-Onde ele está? O que fez com ele?

-Nada ruim, se quer mesmo saber. Volte depois. - ela respondeu, empurrando a porta com mais força. Eles pareciam duas crianças brincando no meio do corredor.

-Não até eu descobrir o que fez com ele!- Dean insistiu, empurrando a porta com força, que se abriu um poucos centímetros. Mesmo sendo baixa, a garota era realmente forte, o que apenas aumentou as suspeitas de Dean.

-Nada! Eu já disse.

-Por que será que eu não acredito em você...?- Dean perdeu o fôlego com o esforço.

Eles estavam naquela luta, quando Dean ouviu alguém subindo as escadas. Xingou baixinho, a última coisa que precisava era ser preso por tentativa de invasão de domicílio. Então, para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz de Sam.

-Dean!- a voz de Sam soou surpresa ao ver o irmão.- O que faz aqui? O que está acontecendo?

Imediatamente Sam e a garota pararam de brigar pela porta. Dean se indireitou, sorrindo e ajeitando a jaqueta. Sam se aproximou abraçando o irmão com força.

-Por que voltou? Pensei que...

-É! - Dean o interrompeu, soltando-o.- Acabou não dando certo.

-Oh, sinto muito cara.

-Não, está tudo bem.- Dean forçou um sorriso, e deu de ombros como se não fosse nada. - Eu apenas pensei em dar uma passada, ver como meu irmãozinho está. Parece que bem, não é? Olhando onde você mora, achei que ia ficar nos alojamentos da faculdade.

-Eu larguei a faculdade à um tempo, Dean.- Sam respondeu sério, ao ver o sorriso do irmão sumir. - Eu simplesmente não pude continuar.

Dean ficou em silencio, sem saber o que falar. Parte dele estava feliz em rever Sam, a outra brava por ele ter perdido a oportunidade de estudar e ser alguém na vida.

-Hum, hum.- alguém fingiu tossir, chamando a atenção de ambos. Ao se virar, Dean viu que a garota continuava parada na porta.

-Oh, sim!- Sam exclamou sorrindo.- Vejo que você já, hum... conheceu a Aella.

-Sim, mas ainda não fomos apresentados.- Dean se virou sorridente para a garota, mas ela pode ver que ele estava aborrecido com ela.

-Aella, este é meu irmão Dean. Eu te falei sobre ele.

-Prazer.- ela respondeu ainda séria, apertando a mão de Dean.

-Dean, esta é Aella.- Sam continuou- Ela é minha... ha...

-Amiga. - Aella se apressou a dizer, sorrindo.- Uma amiga muito próxima.

Dean olhou da garota para Sam, e entendeu o que ela quisera dizer, mas não gostou nem um pouco.

-Você não quer entrar?- Sam perguntou.- Está com fome?

-Oh, morrendo.- Dean repetiu, ainda olhando desconfiado para Aella. - Poderia comer um boi inteiro, se é que me entende.

-Eu preparo um sanduíche. Vou deixar os dois conversarem sozinhos. - ela disse, sorrindo para Sam, que sorriu de volta, e saiu para a cozinha.

Dean entrou no apartamento, não era grande, mas muito bem mobiliado e confortável. As paredes brancas, uma televisão em um canto, estantes com livros, móveis com objetos e plantas, e uma mesa de jantar para seis pessoas. Dean pegou uma fotografia numa mesinha de canto. A foto mostrava ele e Sam pequenos.

-Então, como é ser dona-de-casa?- perguntou a Sam.

-Até que é divertido, algumas vezes.- Sam respondeu, arrumando o porta-retrado que Dean havia colocado no lugar errado.- Então, o que aconteceu com você enquanto esteve fora?

-Oh, o de sempre. - Dean respondeu dando de ombros, olhando em volta o apartamento.- Monstros, espíritos revoltados e violentos, vampiros, traição... E você?

-Nada demais.-Sam respondeu, sentando em uma poltrona - Deixei a faculdade, arrumei um emprego em uma loja de ferramentas. Continuo a vida.

-E o que o motivou a colocar aquele guarda-costas na porta?- Dean sorriu, acenando para a cozinha com a cabeça.

-Quem? A Aella? Bem, ela não é exatamente minha guarda-costas. Ela mais como minha...

-Pronto, garotos Winchester.- Aella voltou para a sala com uma bandeja com sanduíches e suco, que colocou na mesa.- Hora de comer.

Aliviado com a interrupção Sam se sentou na mesa, onde Dean se juntou pouco depois, ainda olhando desconfiado a garota que servia suco em três copos grandes. Ele pegou faminto o primeiro sanduíche, e ao morde-lo engasgou.

-Tem pimenta neles?- Dean perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Tem, achei que não se importasse.- Aella respondeu olhando dele para Sam.

-Na verdade, Dean é alérgico. Achei que tivesse te contado. - Sam respondeu preocupado.

-Hum.- Dean murmurou, engolindo muito suco.- Não tem problema.

-Me desculpe.- Aella respondeu calmamente.- Eu não sabia.

-Eu disse tudo bem.- Dean respondeu um pouco bruscamente demais.

-Eu vou ver se tem mais pão.- Sam se ofereceu.

O silencio caiu sobre a mesa, Dean olhava aborrecido para Aella, que comia seu sanduiche inocentemente. A tensão só sumiu quando Sam reapareceu com o novo prato de sanduíches.

-Conta como foram suas caçadas.- Sam pediu, e Dean olhou significamente para Aella.- Oh, não se preocupe.- Sam riu - Ela sabe de tudo.

-Sabe de tudo... Sobre nós?- Dean perguntou confuso.

-Não fique bravo, Dean. Ele não sabe por minha causa, ela sabe por causa da mãe dela.

-Como assim?

-Ela é uma caçadora de assombrações como nós. E como sua mãe dela antes.

-É por isso que não deixei você entrar antes.- ela respondeu.- Você poderia ser qualquer coisa, tetando entrar.

-Você não consegue ver a diferença entre mim e um monstro?

-Na verdade não. - Aella respondeu.- Já vi muitas pessoas que pareciam normais, e que na realidade, a última coisa que eram, era normal.

-Você se lembra da Sra. Morgan?- Sam perguntou de repente.

-A bibliotecária da sua faculdade? - Dean perguntou.- Lembro sim, ela era muito gentil.

-Nós a encontramos um pouco diferente, umas duas semanas atrás. Um pouco mais feia e ... mais violenta. Ela tentou cortar a cabeça da Aella fora, na realidade.- Sam respondeu, e Dean olhou para a garota que o encarava como quem dissesse ' viu'?

-Uau.- Dean riu nervoso, muito surpreso- Por essa eu não esperava. Ela foi tão gentil ao me ajudar a te encontrar, aquela vez, parecia uma velinha tão inocente.

-As pessoas são mais do que parecem.- Aella falou, dando mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

-Mas, você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui.- Sam continuou.

-Vim visitar meu irmão! Isso não é razão o bastante?- Dean murmurou sorridente.

Sam não respondeu, encarando-o.

-Ok.- Dean suspirou.- Eu confesso. Vim caçar uma coisa, que está perto daqui. Pensei se você não gostaria de me ajudar, sabe? Como nos velhos tempos.

-Eu não sei, Dean. Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã e...

-Que tipo de coisa?- Aella perguntou interessada.

-Ah, bem. Se não quiser ajudar.- Dean respondeu a Sam, ignorando a menina.

-Não, eu quero. - Sam respondeu, observando a expressão de Aella. A garota tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos.- Não agüento mais aquela loja mesmo. E Aella parece estar realmente empolgada.

-Eu estou! Faz muito tempo que você não me deixa caçar!- ela falou como se o acusasse.

-Quando eu conheci Aella ela estava morrendo.- Sam explicou a Dean.- Foi pega por um espírito que estava sugando toda sua energia.

-Mas, eu já estou boa! Então, você está caçando o quê?- ela perguntou com tanta firmesa que Dean se viu respondendo.

-Na realidade eu não sei.- ele falou, sem desviar os olhos da expressão assustadoramente faminta dela.- Mas, o que quer que seja está fazendo um grandes estrago. Mais de dez mortos até agora, e se não me engano, umas outras quarenta mortes espalhadas pelo estado nos últimos seis meses.

**N/A**- Se gostaram, comentem por favor, para eu poder continuar. E digam o que acham da Aella, porque ela vai ser muito importante para a série. Beijos onde o sol bate, Madam Tessa!


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

-Você podia ter começado com algo mais tranqüilo, não é mesmo?- Sam perguntou, suspirando.

-Ei, não sou eu quem escolhe.- Dean respondeu.- O artigo estava gritando '10 mortos' em letras maiúsculas, e depois dizia que todas foram condições estranhas e que não tinham nenhum suspeito. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar e ir tomar um drinque, não é mesmo?

-E quais foram as condições da morte?- Aella perguntou.- Feridas, desmenbradas, deformadas...?

-De tudo um pouco.- Dean respondeu olhando-a cada vez mais espantado. Aquela garota parecia cada vez mais louca animada daquele jeito.

-E como não percebemos isso antes?- Aella perguntou chocada, para Sam.

-Eu não estava por perto.- Dean sorriu, e ao ver o olhar dela, respondeu.- As mortes não estão saindo em todos os jornais, o governo está tentando abafar os casos. Encontrei essa notícia em um jornal barato, da região, e tive que associar com outra reportagem, de quase um mês atrás.

-Então a coisa é grande.- Sammy respondeu.- Como sabe que é a mesma criatura?

-A mesma descrição: barulhos estranhos, todo mundo acha que é um rato, mas não conseguem encontrar nada. E pronto em um mês, estão todos mortos. Cada um de uma maneira.

-Você andou conversando com os vizinhos das vítimas ou o quê?- Sam perguntou impressionado.

-Eu não podia esperar até chegar aqui. Além do mais ele tem um padrão, ele apenas ataca duas famílias em cada cidade, então ele passa para a próxima, a mais perto possível, seguindo sempre em direção a norte, sempre perto da costa.

-E você acha que ele vai passar aqui perto?- Sam perguntou.

-Não, melhor ainda. Ele vai passar aqui, Sam. Justamente nesse maldita cidade.- Dean sorriu, batendo com a mão na mesa.

-Aqui? - Sam repetiu espantado.

-Sim, a não ser que ele resolva dar uma volta e vá para uma cidade vizinha.- Dean deu de ombros e Aella revirou os olhos.

-Mas, é certeza de que está vindo nessa direção?- ela perguntou irritada.

-Não, está indo para o Norte, mas eu resolvi parar para fazer um lanchinho aqui.- Dean respondeu ironico. Aquela menina era insuportável.

-Dean.- Sam chamou a atenção do irmão, que o olhou a contra-gosto.- Ela só fez uma pergunta, cara.

-Desculpe, apenas acho que perguntas cretinas merecem respostas cretinas.- ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-Dean!

-Tudo bem, Sam. Ninguém é obrigado a nascer com educação.- Aella respondeu por sua vez, se levantando, olhando furiosa para Dean que continuava a sorrir.

-Ai.- ele replicou sarcasticamente, ainda sorrindo.

A garota pareceu que ia responder, então olhou para Sam, respirou fundo e pegando a louça suja virou de costas e foi embora.

-Eu ficaria louco com uma dessas, Sammy.- Dean estremeceu assim que ela saiu.- E não no sentido que eu gostaria.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Dean.- Sam respondeu furioso.- A Aella é uma pessoas muito legal, se você não for um idiota grosso.

-Então é isso o que eu sou agora? Um idiota grosso?- Dean perguntou de mau-humor. Então, respirou fundo, olhando para Sam.- Ok, ok. Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco. Desculpe.

-Você está bem, Dean?- Sam perguntou confuso, seu irmão não era do tipo que pedia desculpas tão facilmente.

-Estou ótimo.- ele sorriu, mas Sam soube que era mentira. Conhecia o irmão bem demais, para saber que aquele sorriso era mais falso, do que a resposta dele.

Aella entrou na sala novamente, parecendo calma, como se não tivesse acabado de deixar o lugar, tremendo de raiva.

-Então, por onde nós começamos?- ela perguntou.

-Bem, eu vou ter que ir conversar com meu chefe...- Sam começou a dize, pensativor, mas foi interrompido por Dean.

-Nós? - ele disse, olhando para a Aella.- Isso depende muito se você se inclui no 'nós'.

-Eu vou junto.- ela disse com firmesa.

-O quê? Não mesmo!- Dean afirmou.- Isso é negócio de família. Certo Sammy?

Ele esperou, mas não houve resposta. Ele se virou para o irmão, que encarava a toalha de mesa, parecendo constrangido.

-Certo Sam?- Dean repetiu a pergunta.

-Olha, cara. Não se ofenda, mas acho melhor levarmos Aella conosco.- Sam disse, respirando fundo, sabendo da explosão que se seguiria.

-O quê?!- Dean perguntou sem querer acreditar, e ao se virar para a menina, viu que ela sorria vitoriosa.

-Ela vai nos encontrar de qualquer jeito, conhecendo-a bem você sabe que ela é capaz disso.- Sam disse contrafeito a olhando, Aella o encarou inocentemente.- Além do mais, pode ser bom ter outro caçador para nos ajudar. E assim, a mantemos fora de problemas.

-Não, não não! Ela que se vire!- Dean exclamou parecendo furioso.- Isso é entre mim e você Sam. Só nós dois. Como nos velhos tempos. O que acha?

-Acho que as circunstâncias mudaram um pouco, Dean.- Sam suspirou.

-Além do mais.- Aella disse, com um sorriso.- Agora, eu também sou parte da família.

O velho Chevy Impala parou diante de uma casa nova e bonita, no subúrbio da cidade. A calma seria total, não fosse a faixa amarela que circulava a casa, depois do assassinato de uma mulher apenas uma semana antes. Dean e Sam desceram do carro, olhando em volta.

-Lugar legal.- Dean murmurou, vendo as crianças brincando na vizinhança.- Perfeito para assombrações. Só a limpeza do bairro já dá arrepios.

E ele fingiu estremecer. Sam o ignorou, sacudindo a cabeça, olhando atentamente a casa a sua frente.

-Eu não entendo. A casa é nova. Não tem nenhum cemitério indígina por perto, nenhum cemitério de nenhum tipo na realidade. Nenhuma casa antiga para fantasmas, e é um lugar muito claro para vampiros. Eu não entendo.

-Vampiros não fariam aquilo com a mulher.- Dean respondeu sombrio.- Se eu não conhecesse desse assunto de coisas sobrenaturais, diria que um animal fez aquilo com ela.

-Pode ter sido um lobisomem.- Sam opinou.

-Lua minguante.- Dean murmurou, com um sorriso.- Uma pena, eu teria conseguido mais com a garota se fosse lua cheia.

-Tente se concentrar.- Sam pediu, revirando os olhos.

-Oh, ok. Desculpe.- Dean murmurou, tentando segurar o sorriso. - Além, disso. O garoto não se machucou.

-Garoto?- Sam perguntou confuso.

-Ela tinha um filho, um garoto de cinco anos. Parece que ele estava na sala assistindo TV, quando aconteceu.

-E ele não viu nada?

-O engraçado é que ele disse que estava tudo muito escuro. Mas, quando o pai chegou todas as luzes estavam acesas e o filho estava apavorado, encolhido dentro do armário.

-Que estranho.- Sam murmurou, arregalando os olhos.- O que você acha, Aella? Aella?

Ele se virou, mas ela não estava a seu lado, como esperava. Quando olhou para o carro, porém, a viu gritando e esmurrando o vidro.

-Sam! Sam!

-Aella!- ele exclamou surpreso, correndo até ela.

-Oh, droga!- Dean gemeu.- Não estrague o carro!

-O que aconteceu?- Sam perguntou, preocupado, quando abriu a porta.

-Aquele doido!- Aella esclamou furiosa, olhando acusadoramente para Dean.- Ele me trancou lá dentro!

-Oops.- Dean disse, tentando não sorrir.

-Dean.- Sam murmurou cansado.- Não acredito que fez isso.

-Não acredite, eu não digo que fiz, e ficamos todos bem.- Dean mumurou, sorrindo e se virando passou por debaixo da faixa amarela, para entrar na casa.

-Eu não acredito nisso!- Aella gritou furiosa.

-Acalme-se... Dean não fez por mal, ele só...

-É infantil desse jeito desde sempre?- ela grunhiu, ainda furiosa.

-É, podemos dizer que sim.- Sam murmurou, tentando acalmar a situação.- Eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso, não se preocupe.

-Acho bom.- ela disse, ainda brava. E pisando duro, passou por debaixo da faixa, entrando na casa.

Sam respirou fundo, tentando reunir coragem, antes de a seguir. Fantasmas não o assustavam, mas aqueles dois estavam se tornando um grande pesadelo.

**N/A**- Comentem, por favor. Para eu saber se devo continuar com essa fic ou não. Ou se devo mudar alguma coisa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A-** Quero agradecer as pessoas que leram, e principalmente as que comentaram. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Ela está se desenvolvendo aos poucos, ainda mais porque uma outra fic minha está a apenas 3 capítulos do fim, e pq minhas aulas de cursinho não me deixam tempo para mais nada.

Eu me esqueci de avisar! Como pude fazer isso? É a base de toda a fic! Eu quero agradecer a **Manuela** por me lembrar. Bem, essa fic vai ser um triangulo amoroso. Bem, não só essa, mas os outros episódios que pretendo escrever também. Então, vai ser SamxAellaxDean. Por isso, se quiserem, caiam matando em cima dela, para eu saber o que mudar. Sim, tem isso também.

**Rita Rios-** obrigada pelo comentário! Eu também AMO supernatural, por isso não podia deixar de escrever uma fic sobre eles. Me avise se os personagens ficarem mto diferentes dos reais. Eu nunca escrevi uma fic sobre o Dean e o Sam, então não sei mto o que fazer.

Beijos e boa leitura! Madam Tessa

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Sam entrou na casa, tudo parecia normal. A sala estava iluminada pela luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, e iluminava o corredor mais a frente. Haviam fotografias em toda parte, flores, cadeiras, almofadas, um sofá, a mesa na sala de jantar. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, exceto pela enorme mancha de sangue, que Dean e Aella já examinavam, na cozinha.

-Foi aqui, então?- Sam perguntou, entrando com uma careta de desgosto.

-Não, foi na sala de jantar, mas resolveram deixar o sangue aqui para não manchar o chão de madeira.- Dean respondeu ironico, agachado perto da enorme poça.

-Está certo, pergunta estúpida.- Sam respondeu, se agachando também. - Vai me explicar exatamente o que aconteceu?

-Bem, pelo que me falaram, a mãe foi encontrada aqui, e a criança no armário embaixo da escada. Na autópsia...

-Cara, você viu a autópisia?- Sam o interrompeu, surpreso.

-Eu estava passando por ali perto.- Dean explicou- Não podia perder a oportunidade. Então, como eu ia dizendo, a mãe estava em pedaços. Mordida em algumas partes, e com membros arrancados em outro. Nada bonito.

-E onde estão o pai e o menino agora?- Aella perguntou, agachada perto da pia.

-O menino está em uma clínica, e o pai passando um tempo com a família. A casa está fechada para investigação. Então, é bom a gente se mexer. O próximo turno de guarda começa em menos de meia hora.

-Olhem isso aqui.- Aella chamou. Ela abria e fechava a porta do armário debaixo da pia, que pendia quase inteiramente solta.

-Vamos deixar um recado para que contrarem um marceneiro, não se preocupe.- Dean sorriu, sarcástico.

-Não, isso é justamente o que não queremos que eles façam.- Aella respondeu pacientemente.- Essa porta está solta, e com marcas de unhas pelo lado de dentro.

-Podem ter sido ratos.- Dean deu de ombros.

-Mas, não é justamente o que todas as famílias mortas, diziam ter ouvido? Ratos?- a garota continuou, com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

-Ela pode estar certa Dean.- Sam concordou olhando o irmão.

-Mas, vamos fazer o quê? Procurar debaixo de todas as pias da cidade?- Dean perguntou um pouco contrariado.

-Não, mas podemos chegar a conclusão que_ foi _uma espécie de animal.- Aella explicou.- Isso nos leva um pouco mais para perto da solução, do que estávamos.

-Eu vou pesquisar sobre alguma animal assim.- Sam sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu o sorriso calorosamente.

-Devo deixa-los sozinho?- Dean perguntou revirando os olhos, o momento quebrado.

-Não, obrigada.- Aella respondeu de mau-humor.- Vou checar o armário também.

-Você só está bravo porque ela descobriu uma pista antes de você.- Sam respondeu, assim que ela saiu.

-Eu com ciúmes da Srta. Sabichona? Acho que não.

Sam não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Depois de mais uma vistoria na cozinha, voltaram para a sala, que estava vazia.

-Aella!- Sam chamou, sem resposta.

-Ei eu não fiz nada!- Dean respondeu, quando Sam o olhou acusadoramente.

-Eu vou dar uma olhada lá em cima.- Sam suspirou. - Aella!

-Estou aqui.- a porta do armário sob a escada se abriu, fazendo com que Dean pulasse de susto para o lado, e Sam para o outro.- Que foi, assustei vocês?

-Hahaha, além de esperta é engraçada.- Dean disse ironico.- O que você estava fazendo aí dentro, sentada no chão?

-Estava tentando descobrir se uma criança conseguiria acender a luz do armário, e se a lâmpada era forte com a porta fechada.

-E o que descobriu?- Sam perguntou se aproximando.

-Sim, para as duas. A lampada é fácil de acender, na realidade todos os interruptores da casa são adptados para uma criança.

-Você deve saber.- Dean murmurou baixinho.

Aella resolveu ignorar aquela crítica a sua altura.

-Então, é estranho que o garotinho apavorado tivesse ficado escuro. Ainda mais, quando o pai disse que todas as luzes da casa estavam acesas, quando ele chegou.

-Vai ver que o menino não queria ver a coisa que matou a mãe.

-Crianças odeiam o escuro.- Aella sacudiu a cabeça, gravemente.

-E com razão.- Sam suspirou.

-Temos que ir, os guardas vão chegar logo.- Dean murmurou, checando o relógio.

-E qual é o próximo passo?- Sam perguntou.

-Não é óbvio? Interrogar o menino.- Dean respondeu com um sorriso, liderando o caminho para fora.


End file.
